


finally, i'm home

by in your psyche (efaeria)



Series: Haikyu!! NSFW Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokutiddy™, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efaeria/pseuds/in%20your%20psyche
Summary: Sometimes when Bokuto’s too tired to take the reigns during sex, Akaashi loves to take care him, which was—surprisingly—more often than one would think.The minute he stepped into the apartment’s door, Bokuto found himself face-to-face with the person he’s been craving for these past few months.He certainly could get used to this.“Keiji…” He shivered, almost feeling ticklish.“Welcome home, Koutarou,” Akaashi greeted teasingly with a smile.“I’m home,” he whispered tenderly in reply.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyu!! NSFW Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	finally, i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> this all started bc i was thinking of bokutiddies and i am not ashamed to admit that lol.  
> thanks to en_v805 for being there whenever i needed someone to look everything over—you're the real MVP ;-; enjoy!! ♡

* * *

Sometimes when Bokuto’s too tired to take the reigns during sex, Akaashi loves to take care him, which was— _surprisingly_ —more often than one would think.

The minute he stepped into the apartment’s door, Bokuto found himself face-to-face with the person he’s been craving for these past few months. Breathing out shakily, he felt a pair of roaming, warm hands making a trail down from his shoulders to his broad chest. 

He certainly could get used to this. 

“Keiji…” He shivered, almost feeling ticklish.

“Welcome home, Koutarou,” Akaashi greeted teasingly with a smile.

“I’m home,” he whispered tenderly in reply. The editor pulled him in closer for a hug, his head nuzzling his chest. “How was your trip?”

“Fine,” Akaashi replied dismissively. “I brought some food for us!”

“Aw, I wanted to cook for you,” Bokuto pouted. “I learned this new recipe from Myaa-sam especially for you…”

Akaashi shook his head. “You always cook for me.”

“I love cooking for you,” Bokuto insisted. “I like taking care of Keiji.”

“Sap.”

He grinned. “Only for you.”

“We have two more days to spend together, anyway,” he retorted. “You can always cook me dinner later?”

Bokuto hummed in contentment in response. They stood like that by the doorway, relishing in the presence of each other. The athlete buried his nose in his lover’s messy curls. It’s been too long...

“Now that you’re home…” Akaashi started, pulling him closer. He shushed him before whispering in his ear. “Will you let me take care of you, Koutarou?” 

He took Akaashi’s hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of his hand. He missed him so damn much. “Okay.”

The athlete, despite his earlier enthusiasm at the thought of another day at training, was honestly more excited at the fact that his long-distance boyfriend was finally coming to see him after months of nothing but constant exchanges of messages throughout the day and their nightly routine of Skyping before falling asleep. 

So, seeing him standing in front of him, in the flesh— _not through some flimsy phone screen!_ —and being able to touch him all he wanted made Bokuto feel like he was on cloud-nine. 

With his hand in his lover’s own slender ones, Bokuto followed in his steps, walking backwards as the editor led him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

(Because let’s be honest: _he would follow this man to the ends of the earth._ )

He waited patiently as his boyfriend got on the bed and settled behind him. He smiled as Akaashi wrapped his hands around his neck, nestling his head against his shoulder. Bokuto reached a hand out and stroked his head. “Keiji?”

The editor nuzzled his head in his shoulder, muffling his words. It was adorable. He playfully snuggled back at him, his nose in Akaashi’s hair. “What was that, ‘Ji?” He tried again.

“I missed you,” Akaashi breathed against him. His heart raced, the only way it did around this man and all his feelings welled up inside him, threatening to burst out. 

He just couldn’t help himself. 

Tangling his hands in Akaashi’s wavy, dark hair, Bokuto pulled him down for a kiss. It started chaste—just a quick touch of the lips, a small declaration of his own adoration—one alike any of their other kisses.

Teasing licks, a nibble on the bottom lip. Until, it wasn’t anything like the others. 

Gasping against his lips, Bokuto responded well as the kiss turned even more heated, demanding.

With their teeths clashing, Akaashi’s tongue made its way into his mouth, teasingly gliding against his own. Huffing into the kiss, Bokuto tilted his head even more, trying his best to gain better access and to dominate. 

But as he thought, it was no use.

Akaashi groaned into the kiss, his hands starting to make its way down and down his torso. The trail of touch sent Bokuto’s nerves into overdrive, his spine tingling at the sensation.

He pulled away from the kiss as he felt his lover’s hands on the hem of his shirt. He groaned as he let the editor do his thing, nipping his bottom lip playfully before pulling the shirt off his broad frame. 

“Wait right there,” Akaashi squeezed his shoulder.

He crawled to his bedside drawer, and took a bottle out. He came back behind Bokuto and popped open the bottle, the fragrance embracing the room, and instantly, Bokuto’s muscles relaxed.

“Where’d that come from, Akaashi?” He asked curiously.

“I bought it earlier.” Akaashi crawled back behind him and slid his hands down his torso again, making his skin burn hot. “I’ll massage you a bit, okay?” He could only nod. 

Who would even refuse a massage, especially from a man as beautiful as his boyfriend?

* * *

A moan escaped his lips as Akaashi began to roll his thumb over his sensitive nipple, the little nub immediately turning hard under his ministrations. For some reason, Akaashi liked playing with them whenever he had the chance, and Bokuto was only eager to let him enjoy it to his heart’s content.

The athlete sat between his lover’s legs, his back to his chest as the editor’s hands slowly made its way down his torso, covering every crevice of his skin with warm oil, soothing the soreness in his muscles.

He gasped at the sensation, clenching his eyes closed tight. It felt undeniably good after a day of intense training. Akaashi definitely knew how to make him feel better... _more than better._

Biting the shell of his ear, Akaashi asked, “How does it feel, Koutarou?” 

Bokuto groaned in response. “You know it feels good, Keiji.”

He didn’t even have to pretend he didn’t know what he was doing to Bokuto with those hands of his. He _knew_ , and the athlete was sure he was immensely proud of the effect he had on him.

His lover chuckled into his ear. “Okay. That’s good.” 

He pinched both nipples, catching the older man off-guard, a whine escaping his lips. He began trembling, his breath shortening as the touch of his hands continued stoking the fire starting in the pit of his stomach. Bokuto could feel his cock start to throb in his painfully tight shorts.

The editor playfully circled his areola teasingly with a finger, only a shy inch away from grazing the nub with his fingernail. 

Bokuto cried out, “Keiji, stop teasing me…”

“But I thought it felt good?” Suddenly, his fingernail caught on the nub and his lover trembled in pleasure. With a small smirk on his lips, Akaashi’s hands wandered further down the expanse of his skin, head ducking down to place a kiss on his shoulder. “Don’t you want more..?”

Akaashi continued leaving butterfly kisses all over his skin, reaching the juncture where Bokuto’s shoulder meets his neck. He pressed a kiss there, before lightly suckling on the skin. The athlete grunted, tilting his head to the side, giving his lover more than enough space for access.

Pulling back from the kiss, Akaashi licked his lips as he hungrily stared down at where he suckled, the skin there turning a dark red, blossoming into a bruise that Bokuto was sure was going to stay visible for a few days at the very least. And he liked the thought of it—the thought of Akaashi leaving marks all over his body, claiming him from the rest of the world—knowing only he could arouse in him the desire to monopolize.

A hand snaked up Akaashi’s neck and held him by the nape. Bokuto tangles his fingers in his hair once again, groaning as his lover took it as a sign of _more_.

He continued his ministrations, this time playing with the waistband of the athlete’s shorts. Akaashi’s fingers were inching closer and closer to where he wanted him to touch the most, and Bokuto was going crazy with desire. Every fibre of his being was screaming _more, more and more_.

“Keiji,” he breathed out, “Please…”

“Please what?” Bokuto almost groaned in frustration at the teasing edge in his lover’s tone of voice. He just knew he was enjoying this—enjoying the _suffering_ he was making him go through.

He took Akaashi’s hand and placed it on top of his throbbing length. “Just touch me here.”

The editor clucked his tongue disappointedly in his ear and playfully slapped his hand away. “I told you I would take care of you, right?” He coyly bit the shell of his ear. “Can you be patient for me, Koutarou?”

Bokuto shivered in response. The stimulation was starting to become too much, but since he asked so nicely…

He didn’t deign his words with a response, and only pulled him close for another kiss.

* * *

Much to Bokuto’s relief, Akaashi felt bad enough for him that he helped the athlete peel off his shorts along with his underwear, and his ego skyrocketed seeing the absolute hungry look in his lover’s eyes at the sight of his erection.

He grinned mischievously and reached down to fondle his length, stroking it languidly. Akaashi watched with a heated gaze from where he was perched on his knees, his head directly in front of his crotch.

_Checkmate._

He thought he had him where he wanted his lover to be, but apparently, his self-control was stronger than Bokuto gave him credit for. Akaashi slid his hands up his firm thighs— _up and down, up and down_ —the scent of the oil getting more prominent as every minute dragged on. Bokuto threw his head back, groaning at the way his hands were kneading the tired, straining muscles of his thighs.

Akaashi took hold of his leg and pressed a chaste kiss to his knee. “You’ve worked hard today, Koutarou.”

“Hm... I did,” he sighed in pleasure as Akaashi set his leg back down, and started sliding his hands back up and down his thighs, drawing closer and closer to his throbbing cock.

“So I think it’s only right…” The editor gently pressed on the top of his thighs, sliding his thumb inwards. “If I…” Bokuto groaned in response. His hands were _still_ too teasingly out of reach.

“...Spoil you, right?” Akaashi asked, breathless and beside himself.

Wanting relief, Bokuto reached a hand down again with a slight whine. He was about to take his cock in hand when Akaashi gently pried his straying hand and took hold of the hard flesh, pumping it slowly in his palm. 

_Finally._ Relieved, Bokuto let out a groan, leaning back against his hands. “Keiji…” 

Akaashi continued pumping his length, the other hand coming up to cup his balls. A loud moan fell from his lips as he began lightly massaging them, doubling the pleasure he was currently experiencing.

It felt like heaven on earth.

* * *

“Is this...really still a massage?”

His chest rising with ragged breaths, Bokuto’s lidded eyes stared up at his lover who hovered over him with a hot gaze set in his eyes. In hand, he held a small egg-like object and leaned down over to press a soft kiss on his lips.

Akaashi chuckled, a slight smirk gracing his lips. “Why, do you hate it?”

Bokuto let him climb over his supine form on the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as he drowned himself in the sensation of the kiss. No. He absolutely did _not_ hate any of this.

Pulling away from the kiss, Akaashi mumbled against his lips with a husky voice. “Are you still okay, Koutarou?”

“I feel amazing,” he grinned languidly. 

Akaashi laughed before sitting back up on his haunches. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it carelessly somewhere on the floor of the bedroom. He wasn’t going to need it anyway.

Without much warning, he leaned down, his ass up in the air as his head leveled with Bokuto’s throbbing erection that laid twitching against his abs. Bokuto propped himself up against his elbows and watched as his lover playfully flicked his tongue out and licked the underside of his length, making his way up and tasting the salty pre-come beading at the tip.

The athlete fell back on the bed with his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and an arm held over his lips, trying and unsuccessfully stifling his moans. Akaashi enveloped his length in the warmth of his mouth, sinking down further, his tongue sliding against it.

For the hundredth time that night, Bokuto found his hands tangling itself into Akaashi’s curls as he chased pleasure after pleasure. He didn’t know he was this pent-up.

The feel of him underneath got Akaashi feeling more excited than usual. It wasn’t often that they got opportunities to get intimate like this, what with their respective jobs keeping them away from each other. But frankly, it all made the time they spent together all the more special.

As he swallowed down his lover’s length, Akaashi lightly prodded at his winking entrance with a finger. Bokuto involuntarily let out a moan and gasped, “Keiji..?”

He pulled his lips off his cock with a pop, wiping off the string of saliva on the corner of his lips. “I actually bought something special for you, Kou.” The finger that was circling his rim gently entered him, and Bokuto’s legs splayed open in response.

Then, he felt _it._

Yelping in surprise, Bokuto instinctively jolted from the sudden vibration he felt on his skin. “What’s that?”

Akaashi raised the object to show him and simply said, “An egg-vibe.”

“E-egg vibe? What—?” Then, the editor pressed the vibe against his rim and Bokuto unintentionally jerked a leg, a throaty groan falling from his lips.

He heard a bottle cap opening with a click, and he glanced up to see Akaashi holding a bottle of lube, holding it up above the toy and pouring a generous amount on it. Coating it in lube, he used it to spread the lubricant on Bokuto’s rim, before steadily pressing one slender finger in.

Bokuto’s eyes fluttered close as he let his lover do whatever he wanted to him. It felt so good, being taken care of like this again…

Akaashi, seeing the blissful look on his face, tried adding another finger and leaned down into him. He pressed a kiss on his eyelids, while his other hand came up to stroke back his matted hair on his forehead. “How is it, Kou?”

Bokuto didn’t know how to respond, not when his finger was simultaneously prodding at his entrance like that. He groaned as his hands snaked up his hovering body, his fingers ghosting over his lover’s spine and finally, pulling him down by the nape to envelope his lips in a breathless kiss.

Pulling away, Bokuto grinned. “ _That’s_ a kiss.”

Akaashi shook his head fondly, before pushing the finger inside even more, until he was in knuckles deep. Bokuto threw his head back, a long, drawn out moan escaping his lips. Seeing the pleasure clear on his face, he spread the two fingers, scissoring him.

“Ah!” He did this two more times, before pumping the fingers in and out at a steady pace, prompting more and more of the athlete’s voice to break out.

The editor then slid down his body, and enveloped his throbbing cock in his mouth once again. This time, he did not hold back. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head and _sucked and sucked_ , eager to please.

He saw the knuckles on Bokuto’s hands turn white, gripping the bed sheets. Akaashi took it and placed it on his head, before popping off his length. “You like my hair, don’t you, Kou?”

Breathless, Bokuto let out a chortle. “Keiji, you’re going to be the death of me someday, I swear.”

Smirking, Akaashi held onto the shaft of his cock again, pumping it once, then gave the tip a kitten lick. “Could you think of a better way to go?”

“I guess not,” was all the athlete had to say before he let out another drawn out moan. Akaashi was too good at this.

Then, Akaashi pulled his fingers out of his hole. He was about to question it, when he heard a steady hum. The egg vibe was back. 

Without any qualms, Akaashi carefully pushed it inside of his entrance.

The feeling was intense, but it felt so good. _So stimulating._ Never before has Bokuto felt anything like this.

It felt like his ass was turning inside out. ( _In a good way._ )

A groan tore out of him and Akaashi sucked faster. Bokuto’s grip on his hair tightened as he pushed him down, thrusting his cock down his lover’s throat as the steady vibration suddenly increased in frequency.

“Keiji...I’m close,” he huffed. Akaashi hummed and looked up at him, his mouth still dutifully sucking his length. With lidded eyes, he batted his eyes at him, as if to say ‘go ahead’.

The editor sucked harder, one hand pumping the base of his cock, the other on his balls, cupping and playing with them. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing, and he just knew he was close.

“I’m cumming,” he huffed, “I’m cumming, Keiji!”

Akaashi pulled off his length, but kept his hand pumping the hard flesh. He breathed out, “Cum for me, Koutarou.”

* * *

An intense orgasm later, and there he was, laying sprawled on the bed with Akaashi straddling his legs. 

He watched as Akaashi reached for the tissue box on the bedside table. Bokuto tried apologizing for… you know, _cumming on his face_ , and well, _for cumming first_ but Akaashi reassured him.

“I wanted you to do it,” he murmured. “I wanted to take care of you.”

Suddenly, Bokuto felt like he wasn’t as tired anymore.

Akaashi laughed at the way his erection twitched in interest. “Again?”

Bokuto whined, throwing an arm over his eyes. “It felt too good, Keiji! How am I supposed to let you go back now? I’m going to miss you too much!”

The editor shook his head fondly and stroked his head. “Even so, you know I have to go back. Besides, you promised to come see me during the holidays, right?”

Bokuto sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist before pulling him down to lay beside him on the bed. “But, it’s too far away...and it’s not the same without you.” Then, he sniffled. “It sucks.”

Akaashi’s heart raced. How much more endearing can this man get? Overwhelmed with his own feelings, he snuggled up to the man and hummed, “But you’re here so you can play volleyball. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

“It does,” he admitted. “But…”

“But?”

“Sometimes, I come home and get so lonely, you know?” Bokuto whined. “I liked it today. Coming home to you in my apartment— _our_ apartment—greeting me ‘welcome home’ like you did...It’s way different than just seeing you through a small cellphone screen! I want that.”

“I want that, too,” Akaashi answered sincerely, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand. “Maybe someday when the opportunity arises?”

“Definitely.”

They laid in bed, snuggled up to each other under a blanket in silence. It was nice, just being in their own sweet, little bubble, at peace that they were finally back together after months of being away from each other.

“Oh,” Akaashi broke the silence and asked, tone sweet as he gave him a peck on the cheek, “Did you like my surprise, Koutarou?”

Bokuto hummed and raised a brow. “You know I liked it.”

“Then, why is this,” he cupped Bokuto’s hardening cock, “getting big again?”

Ashamed, Bokuto covered his face with a hand and sighed. “...Because Keiji’s just too sexy.”

* * *

And so, it wasn’t too long before he was back to where it started: underneath Akaashi, with an egg-vibe in his ass and rendered helpless, moaning with abandon.

This time, the toy went in without much difficulty. Bokuto was getting used to the feeling of the steady hum of the vibrator in him, when it suddenly increased in frequency. With short staccato breaths, he watched as his lover climbed over him, straddling his legs yet again with that same hungry look in his eye, and in his hand was a small remote.

“Keiji..?”

The editor smiled, pumping his hard cock with his other hand, the other fiddling with the remote. “Do you want me to make the vibration stronger, Koutarou?”

“N-no,” he gasped, “any more than this, I’m going to…”

“Okay,” was all he said, nonchalantly throwing the remote somewhere on the bed. 

Akaashi rubbed the tip of his cock and he groaned. It still felt sensitive after climaxing earlier. Was there such a thing as too much sex..? But, he was not the least bit complaining. Not about _this._

Then, the editor slowly guided his cock into his own entrance with a stifled moan. Bokuto threw his head back. The sensation was too much. 

He almost came there and then. _Jesus, Bokuto Koutarou_ — _get a hold of yourself!_

Akaashi began to move, slamming his hips up and down, riding him like he was waiting for this the entire time. He must have been. 

If he were Akaashi, he would have done this sooner.

Bokuto took hold of his hips, gripping tight. His nails were digging into the meat of his hips, but he was sure that Akaashi wouldn’t mind. Akaashi moaned at the pain, stuttering out, “Hold me, Kou…”

So, he did. He let Akaashi rock in his lap, watched the muscles of his thighs contract tight with exertion as he dropped his own hips down against his, enveloping his cock in his warmth. God, this was…

Bokuto shuddered, throwing an arm over his head. _It feels too good._

Soon, the pace wasn’t enough for Bokuto.

Planting his feet firmly on the bed, he tightened his grip on Akaashi’s hips and started moving against him, his hips thrusting up at a fast pace. Akaashi anchored himself by placing his hands on his thighs, leaning back as he displayed himself to his lover’s heated eyes.

Akaashi looked beautiful above him. He was a vision of flushed cheeks and uncontrollable lust. His red, plump lips were open and his curly locks were messier than usual. With the bobbing of his Adam’s apple and the musky pink color of his nipples…he was Eros personified. 

And everything just made Bokuto love him even more.

Just then, Akaashi looked into his eyes then licked his lips, and it was like a dam breaks.

Bokuto abruptly sat up, pulled him in and surged in for a rough kiss. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing in closer with a contented hum.

They didn’t stop rutting against each other, moaning each other’s names into the kiss. Parting away from his lips, Akaashi leaned his forehead against his with short gasps. “Koutarou…you’re hitting the spot in me deeper like this.”

 _Good to know._ “I’m going to go faster, Keiji,” he grunted.

Akaashi only nibbled on the shell of his ear. Bokuto took that as a ‘yes’. He surged forward and his boyfriend let out a tiny _‘oof'_ as he fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in surprise. His hands darted out to grab a hold of him by the legs and pulled him closer, hoisting one over his shoulder.

He met gazes with the editor and didn’t hide the glee at the expression on his face. His lips were agape, a string of saliva on the side of his lip as he looked up at Bokuto with his gunmetal blue eyes, the pupils clouded over with arousal.

Akaashi spread his legs and begged, almost delirious with desire. “Come on, Kou…”

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. He pressed a soft kiss to his thigh, before suckling at the skin. The man underneath him whined, the need clear in his voice and it shook Bokuto to his core.

He spat onto his hand and lathered the saliva around his cock, before pressing it against his hole, murmuring, “I’m going in…”

Squirming, Akaashi breathed out, “Do it. Enter me.”

And he did. He thrusted in and savored the feeling of breaching his entrance as he tore a heady moan from Akaashi’s lips.

The editor could do nothing but moan and grip the sheets, finding purchase as Bokuto’s hips pistoned faster and faster, the pleasure coming in waves.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed frame, their gasps and moans bouncing off the walls of the relatively small bedroom.

The athlete’s pace was relentless, rocking into Akaashi with deep thrusts. 

“Ah, I’ve wanted this so bad…” Akaashi moaned, tossing his head back. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“Mm, I did too, baby,” Bokuto breathed out in between gasps, his hips bucking out in response. “There were days when I just wanted to...bail practice to go and...see you…”

Akaashi felt his cock stir at the sound of Bokuto calling him ‘baby’. Why did that sound so hot? Also, the fact that this man—this man who has volleyball in his head 24/7—just admitted to wanting to ditch practice for him to go to Akaashi...

“You can’t do that,” he groaned, trailing off. “You have to go to practice no matter what…”

Even amidst sex, somehow Akaashi finds it in himself to tell him off. Bokuto grinned, and increased his pace.

“I won’t,” he promised and clenched his eyes shut as he started grinding deeper.

Just then, the toy’s vibration got stronger and Bokuto chokes out a gasp. He shot down a look of surprise at Akaashi, the latter holding the remote with a kittenish grin. “I can’t have my own fun?”

“Oh, you tease,” he growled.

The grin on Akaashi’s face disappeared as Bokuto started thrusting faster, the thrusts becoming more shallow as he huffed down at him with exertion. He was close, and the toy vibrating in his ass was _not helping_.

Bokuto looked down at where they were connected and licked his lips. Seeing the way his girth stretch out his hole...it was so filthy and lewd, _outright obscene_ that it was almost too much for him.

The telltale signs of an impending orgasm made itself known as the hot feeling spread in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t going to be long before his release and he said as such, whispering into Akaashi’s ear before taking his hand in his, moving to intertwine their fingers above his head. “‘Ji, I’m close…”

The editor responded by moving against him. Bokuto’s grip on his thigh tightened, enough to leave a mark, but not too much to draw blood. Akaashi could care less by this point; all he knew was that he wanted and craved for his touch.

For _everything_.

Every last bit of control the athlete had shattered, and his pace turned erratic, prompting more moans from the editor. He brought down Akaashi’s leg from his shoulder and slid his hand up from his thigh to the base of his hip.

Bokuto leaned down and panted against his lips hotly before Akaashi coaxed him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just panting into locked lips and entangled limbs.

“I’m coming, ‘Ji...I’m coming,”

“Cum in me,” Akaashi gasped, his hand reaching down to cup his stomach. “I want to feel it in me, Kou…”

That did it. With tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, Bokuto’s thrusts stuttered as he came inside him with a cry, his voice a hoarse, raspy sound. Not too long after, Akaashi fell headfirst into an orgasm, the feeling of his lover’s release coating his walls sending him tumbling over the edge.

Coming down from the high, Bokuto toppled over Akaashi in exhaustion, breathing out a “ _wow_ ”. The editor instinctively darted a hand out and supported his head as he groaned, “Kou...I can’t breathe.”

“Oops.” Bokuto then rolled off his body and laid right next to him, pulling Akaashi to lie against his arm, reaching over to press a kiss on his forehead. “Sorry…”

“I’m so sleepy,” Akaashi muttered, feeling dazed and drowsy. Understandable, after working quite the sweat…

Bokuto carded his fingers through his hair and hummed. “Of course you are. You can sleep. Get some rest, Keiji.”

“But what about dinner..?” 

The athlete took his hand, locking their fingers together before settling their hands atop his stomach.

“We can have that dinner after you get some rest,” he promised. “I’ll cook.”

“I love you,” was all Akaashi said, his words slurred over with sleep, eliciting the widest grin on Bokuto’s face.

He took their hands and kissed his knuckles. “I love you too. So much.”

And as their heartbeats synced, all Bokuto could ever think was: **finally, he was home.**


End file.
